


Promise for a better world

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (just some of it and a bit edited), Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, During Canon, Gen, Nagamas 2020, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: The laguz and Muarim are Tormod’s first priority, and when it comes to them he can’t prevent his feelings from coming out in full force.
Relationships: Muarim & Topuck | Tormod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Promise for a better world

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a nagamas gift for [227Viola](https://twitter.com/227Viola)! I hope you like it

The vast dunes and dry environment is something Tormod learned to get accustomed with as the time passed. How many years has it been since he started to call this place his home? He can’t remember for sure, but growing up here, in the Grann Desert, alongside all his family became their reality.

He calls them his family, but in reality most of them aren’t truly connected by bloodline, Tormod isn’t even from the same species the rest are. Beast laguz, bird laguz….cats, hawks, ravens, tigers….and a single beorc among them, being that one himself. Since a young age it wasn’t unusual for Tormod to be surrounded by laguz –though, he doesn’t like to think about those old circumstances– but now he can’t see a life in which he wasn’t accompanied by all of them, living and working together.

From time to time he finds himself reflecting on the differences between them. He’s not exactly worried about standing out as the only beorc, neither worried about the possibility of negative opinions about him because of that fact, he knows well enough they all appreciate him as much as he does appreciate them, but instead he gets concerned for the condition they all live in. A place like a desert is not the best environment for most, and even if it were, being forced to inhabit there out of sheer necessity can get overwhelming.

He knows most would prefer a different life, a different home, but the laguz unfortunately can’t have that luxury. In the first place the reason they began to live there was to escape from the horrible situation of slavery they lived in, and Tormod, being as opposed as he is against the discrimination they face, decided to stand with them. He has wondered for a long time if there was a way for them to live in a better place, somewhere where green valleys and clear streams could be seen, where a fertile soil allowed the cultivation of crops all year long, but for the time being the dry land would have to suffice.

“Little one.” Tormod almost jumped from his seat in surprise at being called so suddenly, taking him out of his mind and back to reality.

“Oh, Muarim! Back already?”

“I arrived just a moment ago. I have been calling you for a while but you didn't notice.”

“Oh….”

Truth be told, Tormod even forgot Muarim went out that day with the group in charge of hunting the dinner, his thoughts being too much of a distraction to remember. Muarim didn’t seem pleased at the cheerless reaction and closed the distance between them, so only he could hear his voice.

“....Anything the matter?” He asked, and Tormod perceived the worry in his tone.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Really.” And he made sure to accompany his words with a smile, one of those he always does when he wants to give the impression that nothing is stuck in his mind, even if he knows Muarim can’t be fooled by them.

The tiger laguz sighed and straightened. “Right now I have to help prepare the food, but I can find you later if you want...” He seemed to have something else to say, but simply left the room before giving one final look at the boy.

If Tormod considered every laguz in the group to be his family, then Muarim was like an older brother who sees through everything and is always attentive for his well being. Ever since he can recall they have been very close with each other, Tormod knows he can rely on him for everything and Muarim makes sure to be at his side when necessary, and, being honest, Tormod can’t be more grateful to him than he already is. Not only with him, but others in the group would always say how reliable Muarim is and ask for his advice or help when needed, and Tormod takes pride in how incredible his friend is in everyone’s eyes.

Muarim is the type to remain silent most of the time and work in his own space without troubling others, but it is mostly thanks to Tormod that he opens up more to others. He still remembers when, with his fist firmly raised and with all the determination a kid could gather, he declared that with his own will he would help liberate laguz across Tellius, and at that time it was Muarim the one who said that, if it was Tormod, then maybe there was hope in their future.

_ “What do you mean ‘if it’s me’? You are going with me too, Muarim!” _ Tormod shouted and grabbed the tiger laguz by his forearm, his hands were so small compared to Muarim’s that he couldn’t even have a firm grasp of him. “ _ Every leader needs a right-hand man and you are perfect for the role!” _ Maybe it was the influence of all the story books and tales he read as a younger kid that led him to say that, but Muarim seemed glad and grateful for being considered by him. Everyone was hopeful and relied on him since then, despite the initial confusion as to why a young beorc who was the former child of a slave trader would say something like that.

Even if Tormod fondly remembers those moments, years have passed and not much seems to have improved. It is true that their group has gotten bigger, they have helped more and more laguz to escape to safety with them and put a stop to some influential houses known for keeping enslaved laguz in secret, but beyond that their daily life is the same it initially was: surviving in the desert with the hope of one day gain more territory for their cause.

At first the desert ruins they found were little else than a base, but as years went on starting to call it a home came naturally. On one hand, Tormod likes to have a place to call that way, but on another he would like for it to be somewhere better and with a nicer environment. The suffocating heat at day and the freezing nights never cease to leave a strong burden on them, sometimes food is difficult to find, especially with their numbers increasing and so many of the group favoring meat over any other meals. They know how to move around the usual troubles, but at the end of the day those continue to persist and Tormod fears for the moment in where finding a new place becomes the highest priority above all.

With all the doubts and insecurities, tiredness came quicker and his eyes felt heavy, and keeping the concentration needed to plan out the sketch for next week’s schedule became a difficult task.

Muarim usually tells him to not put so much work on himself, but what else could he do? Even if it wasn’t the most interesting job, having a place to start planning out their moves was important. Besides, it was Tormod the one who insisted on having as his labor thinking an initial strategy before polishing it with help of the rest, he’s not as physically strong or sturdy as them anyways, of little help he could be in other areas. Even when he explained this to Muarim he still kept on with his point, and so Tormod rarely does any planning by himself and the tiger laguz makes sure to stay by his side and assist. He wonders if that’s also a reason why doing it alone is more difficult and exhausting, so he decides to stop for now and show Muarim his progress when he’s free, and with a sigh he gets up from his seat and heads up to help with the preparations for dinner.

* * *

When the war broke it brought an increase of turmoil with it. Initially Tormod wasn’t sure what was going on, but soldiers patrolling around the desert and fighting near the borders became more usual, and it wasn’t until one of the bird laguz of the troop came back with the news of everything that had been happening between Daein and Crimea that he got to know about the conflict in those countries.

_ “If it’s like this, then it’s logical that Begnion will sooner or later get involved.” _ It was a collective conclusion everyone silently came up with, one that resolved in more intensive vigilance of the area alongside the resolution of battling any intruder that threatened their territory. They were already marked as a band of thieves by the Begnion Empire, so a conflict of that escale could be the excuse to finally get targeted with much more intensity than times prior.

The Laguz Emancipation Army couldn’t afford to stand idly when the war brought a peak in the traffic and abuse of laguz. They decided their overall measures under this simple statement and that’s why when a mysterious band of mercenaries approached them, claiming to be hired by the Empire to take care of a band of desert bandits, Tormod didn’t hesitate to say the word and start their assault.

“Please, get inside.” 

“Huh?”

Muarim took his position protecting the entrance to their base, in case their resistance couldn’t hold up for long and the enemy managed to get too close, and Tormod, closely at his side with magic tome in hand, looked at him with confusion.

“Muarim, what are you talking about?”

“This is not going to be an easy battle, moreover they are already too nearby and prove to not falter unless we fall out first….” Muarim explained, still untransformed, and even if his voice sounded calm Tormod had a bad feeling about what was going on in his mind. “I need you to get inside and be ready in case….we need more reinforcement or a different approach.”

“But I can’t just let y’all do all the work! What kind of leader does that?!”

“Little one, please!” Tormod was taken aback by the sudden raise in Muarim’s voice. “...There’s a whole lot of different jobs a leader must do, and right now I think it’s best if you leave the fight to me and the rest.”

Tormod could notice the urgency with which Muarim was speaking to him, and he couldn't deny that he had a point in his reasoning even if he didn’t feel right about the situation. Was he not reliable enough as a fighter? He’s aware he’s not the strongest person around, in fact he’s very far from it, but he wanted to think that he still could be of some help in the battlefield in a moment like this.

When he looked up at Muarim to speak his mind out he felt frozen under the tiger’s serious gaze, realizing it was a discussion he couldn't argue against and unable to respond anything, with clenched fists under his cloak and holding his frustration, Tormod muttered. “At least promise me that if anything happens you will let me fight with you.”

Maybe he must have doubted when Muarim remained silent for a second and hesitated before agreeing to his demand, but Tormod quickly ran up inside and prepared himself while quietly witnessing the battle about to start outside.

* * *

“I won’t allow it!”

The moment Tormod came out rushing from inside the fort a numerous pair of eyes were directed at him. He quickly took out the cloak’s hood and stood in front of a defeated Muarim, raising both arms and impeding any intruder to come any closer to the laguz. “I won’t let you take Muarim!” He shouted as loud as he could, keeping his voice from faltering.

“Stay back, little one! You were not supposed to–”

“If you want Muarim, you’ll have to take ME first!”

The invaders looked in disbelief at the beorc boy in front of them, probably trying to come up with a reason as to why he was right there at that moment. Tormod didn’t flinch an inch, and firmly stood between them and Muarim with an enraged expression.

“You’re–”

“Yes, he is a beorc child.” When a blue-haired boy on the enemy side finally spoke, Muarim interrupted him, confirming in words what everyone already knew and were puzzled with. “I...I claimed him when he was little more than an infant. He has nothing to do with us….sub-humans….”

“Stop lying!” In an increase of rage Tormod turned around and faced Muarim, who in return averted his eyes and looked straight at the sand beneath him, with his eyes closed in shame. “I’m here because I want to!” Tormod shouted even louder than before. “You’re a big jerk, Muarim! Trying to cover for everyone and get yourself killed? I won’t allow it!”

“Little one…” Muarim gave a quick glance at Tormod, then at the boy who defeated him with his sword mere moments ago, and finally back at the sand again.

Having his intention discovered at the last minute filled him with embarrassment, he knew that keeping the beorc child out of combat would be a difficult task but he wished to accomplish it either way, after all it was the most safest outcome. Muarim didn’t expect Tormod would jump out just the moment before the final blow was landed, he was glad to be saved by his friend’s recklessness, but still fruitlessly tried to cover up that stance in case the enemy attempted to take any retaliation against him.

The blue-haired beorc, who seemed to be the leader of the intruders, was the most confused of all, and asked for their explanation. Muarim would be lying if he said he expected that hesitation from someone that defeated a laguz band in battle, and for Tormod’s perplexed look he assumed it was the same for him. Apparently, clearing up the situation became the best course of action, and so Tormod and Muarim decided to do just that, hoping that the true nature of the invaders was on their side.

* * *

“Muarim!”

“Little one!”

Upon viewing Muarim inside the room, Tormod quickened his pace and approached the laguz.

“How was it? Were you treated roughly?”

“It was nothing.” Tormod noticed how the breath Muarim was holding went free once he confirmed his meeting with the Begnion’s apostle went fine. “I thought she’d be some mean old hag, but she’s just a kid. Really, she’s even shorter than me!” He said in an attempt to loosen the atmosphere, but in return Muarim only became more concerned.

“Y-you must lower your voice, and watch your tongue, little one!” Tormod looked at him puzzled.

“Rest easy, Muarim.” The leader of the mercenary band they fought against previously, who Tormod learned was named Ike and is not that much older than he is, entered the room. Tormod didn’t notice until that moment that he left him behind when approaching Muarim as quickly as he did. “The apostle has no ears here, everyone in this room is with me.”

“That is good…” Muarim was more calm after hearing that, which further confused Tormod. “ Speaking ill of the apostle here is considered treasonous. Little one...While we are here, please choose your words more carefully. I beg of you.”

Muarim looked directly at him, and Tormod held his breath and quietly nodded. It was quite shocking for him to see Muarim as altered as at that moment, so impressive that he could bet that even if he searched through all the memories he has of the tiger laguz he wouldn’t be able to find one which came close to his current state. Was his attitude with the apostle really that dangerous? Tormod didn’t consider it in that instant, after all he’s not used to this kind of etiquette.

Ike questioned him about his knowledge in Begnion’s formality, and Tormod found out that just as himself, before being hired as princess Crimea’s escort he wasn’t used to those customs either.

“....I myself was once a slave.” Muarim explained in low volume, as if he only wished for Ike and Tormod to listen. The former carefully listened to him, while Tormod felt like he could start shivering at any moment. He has never been good at hearing those heavy situations, even if he was already aware of it all and for a long time, and in addition Muarim's pained expression and voice put his nerves even more on edge. “For generations, my family served as slaves for one house… To ensure we were liked by our masters, we were drilled in the etiquette of polite society until it became second nature.” He stopped for a second, took a long breath and continued just as before. “The most important thing was not to incur the wrath of our masters. If we displeased them, we were punished. If we were lucky, we were beaten. If we were unlucky…”

“Muarim! T-that’s enough!”

Tormod could feel his stomach starting to slightly hurt and his eyes tickling, and he raised his voice without thinking or wanting to do it. Both men beside him directed their eyes at him for a moment, and Muarim sighed before speaking again.

“Lord Ike...the reason I agreed to come here was to...ask something of you.” Ike paid attention to Muarim again after being approached. “You’ll be judged and looked down upon if anyone finds out there’s a former slave among your ranks, so I wanted to ask if you would...take care of something for me. Please, take care of the little one.”

“Why would you say such a thing?” A knot formed in Tormod’s throat, he didn’t like where the conversation was heading to. “Everything that’s been going….it isn’t right! That’s why we promised each other we’d change that.” For a second Tormod felt his voice crack, but he ignored it and continued. “W-we made a promise! We’d build together the world we dreamed of….”

Tormod could see the pained expression in Muarim’s face, his eyes were looking anywhere but at him and he noticed how his hands were slightly trembling, even if just a little, but his serious voice didn’t match his gestures.

“That’s a dream that belongs to us as former laguz slaves, we don’t need the help of a beorc like you.”

“What…?”

Tormod froze in his place and didn’t react until he felt his eyes starting to water. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and ran off from the room before letting himself weep in front of the two men, leaving them behind and ignoring Muarim’s call as he headed out.

* * *

Begnion’s castle is enormous, much more immense than Tormod imagined, and he should have expected that running around the hallways without paying any attention to everything around him would result in him wandering and eventually getting lost. If anyone asked him about it he would answer that he doesn’t really matter and in the end he will find the correct way back, but in reality he couldn’t prevent the nervousness he was feeling, which came more from the previous exchange than for his current situation.

Tormod and Muarim rarely argue, he can’t recall a fight which didn’t take place when he was much younger and immature and would complain about every little thing bothering him. In those situations Muarim would always take upon himself to calm him down and help him see the conditions they were in, and then Tormod would apologize and promise to think further next time to not cause any unnecessary trouble.

At first sight this argument and those years back had nothing in common, but maybe there were more similar than expected. Reflecting on them, Tormod couldn't deny that in most cases he and his impulsiveness were at fault, he would yell something without thinking and only caring for his point of view, then he would run away until he collected the courage to say sorry. Really, for someone who takes so much pride in his strength and capabilities he can be quite childish at times, he thought about himself, and in that sense this conflict was once again avoidable if only he didn't act impulsively.

After some more walking he arrived at the open garden of the castle, and carefully sat down in the grass making sure that there was no one around that would approach him. Maybe he should try to find the way back, then he could meet Muarim and with an apology the bothersome feeling in his stomach would leave and the awkward atmosphere would lift, but something was telling him that even if he attempted it wouldn't be that easy. This time he had the sensation that Muarim was seriously angry at him, even if he didn’t manifest it, and Tormod could’t blame him if that was the case. Not only that, but he was completely lost in that garden and with no idea of how to go back, it was better to cool down his mind before trying anything that would get him even more disorientated.

When he looked up at the sky he noticed how similar it was from the one he looks at everyday in the desert. “ _Well, that’s obvious, the Grann Desert is in Begnion after all.”_ he thought to himself, but was still impressed at how the feeling back home and the one here remains the same.

The moment the thought of their home base crossed his mind, Tormod remembered Muarim’s words from before. When he said he only agreed to come to the palace to request something from Ike, did that mean that once that’s done he’d leave? And in that case, did that mean that right now Muarim is probably not even in the castle?

The restless feeling in him intensified just at the possibility, and the pain in his stomach due to nervousness came back with more force. Tormod didn’t want to believe that could happen, there was no way Muarim could just leave without saying any word to him, that simply seemed like the most unlikely thing to happen, but even though he knew that the bad sensation did not go away. This time it wasn’t like any other occurrence, Tormod well remembered Muarim’s seriousness and his pained expression when he ran away, if he was mad at Tormod could that mean the possibility would grow?

Tormod tried to imagine how it would be if he joined Ike’s army while Muarim continued the fight for the laguz’s liberation on his own side. He would be battling to stop the war, while Muarim would be fighting to emancipate laguz from nobles’ abuse and discriminarion, Tormod would get separated from everyone so the fight could be in hands of those in the disadvantaged position. To him, something seemed wrong. No matter how much he reflected on it, on Muarim’s words and everything the laguz and him had been fighting for until now, it still seemed wrong.

Tormod was able to understand what Muarim meant. He as a beorc would never face the same struggles that they as laguz have, it was true that at any given moment he could turn aside with no trouble, and he knew that even if he does have insight on the matter it would never be the same a laguz has, but it still didn’t feel right to him.

With all the time that has passed, the Laguz Emancipation Army wasn’t only a group dedicated to help and rescue laguz around the country, but it also became Tormod’s family, or at least that’s how he feels about them. He knows Muarim feels the same, in countless occasions he has remarked to be grateful for his presence even if he worries of the negative consequences it could have, and every time Tormod would answer that he’s thankful for being allowed with them if he could help even just a little.

He knew that, just as himself, Muarim wanted to build a better world for all the laguz in Tellius. If things were like that, then why would Muarim try to push him away now? Was it because of the war? Maybe he was worried things would get more dangerous, or was it that Tormod could no longer be allowed with them because he is a beorc and that could cause troubles?

Whatever the reason, Tormod found himself wishing he didn’t leave the room before saying anything else. If he didn’t act so childishly, then maybe there could be a possibility that Muarim would consider other options, but instead he had to be as immature as always and get him mad.

He thought again of what was he going to do in case he doesn’t find Muarim once he approaches the room again. If Muarim leaves him there…Would he feel capable of following him and trying his luck, even if it may mean he would be pushed away again and bothering Muarim more?

Tormod felt how his eyes started to water again, but the moment after he started to quietly sob he was called from afar.

“Little one!”

“M-Muarim…?” He quickly cleared his face with his cape. “How–...Why are you here?”

“Commander Ike made me realize I should find you as soon as possible.” He calmly said before getting closer and sitting next to the boy, Tormod stiffed beside him. “Your scent is particularly strong when you feel anxious, it wasn’t difficult.”

“O-oh...I see.” Tormod answered softly, fidgeting with his clothes and looking at the ground.

An awkward silence was settled between them, only the flow of water from a faraway fountain and the soft drift of the air could be heard in the distance. Tormod remained still, his thoughts were a turbulent mess running from one place to another in his mind, trying to decide how to start a conversation and what to say. Maybe he should apologize directly, but would that be too imprudent? He slightly clenched his fist, and when he was about to direct his gaze to Muarim the laguz spoke first, interrupting his train of thought.

“You are probably still shaken, but I came here to apologize…” He said, Tormod looked up at him in return. “Little one, I apologize for earlier.”

“No no no– wait–” He tried to sort his thoughts under Muarim’s confused look. “I mean– I should be the one saying that…!” Before Muarim could respond anything, he continued. “I was too imprudent a-and childish, and I–”

“If I haven’t tried to leave you with Commander Ike everything would have been fine.”

Muarim’s expression didn’t change, and Tormod fell silent. Did that mean that Muarim was really attempting to leave him behind…?

“But...but, Muarim...you were right.” He took a deep breath in order to remain calm and speak without tripping over his words. “I’m not a laguz, maybe I shouldn't be part of a Laguz Emancipation Army….it would look odd to anyone, even the Commander of that mercenary group was confused at first. I know as much, but I’m sorry because even if I do understand I still want to be a member of it…!”

“....I know, that’s why I also apologize for being insensitive with you.”

“But I was the one being insensitive…!”

At first Muarim didn’t respond, only slightly smiled at the sight of Tormod’s confusion to his gestures. He raised his arm and softly patted Tormod’s head.

“I said that despite knowing I wouldn't be able to convince you.…you just want to help as much as you can while being at our side, right?” Tormod quietly nodded. “I know.”

“I-I know I’m not too strong compared to all of you, and I know that maybe there’s a lot of situations in which I can’t be so useful, but...you are important to me, Muarim, all of you are, I want to fight alongside you.”

“Little one….even if you feel that way, do you understand how you would be seen if you are with us? As a beorc...I simply don’t want to drag you down or put you in danger.”

“I understand!” He said in a louder tone. “I understand, but you are my most important priority in the whole world! And...I want to accomplish our promise for a better world. Please, don’t leave me behind and let me fight with you, Muarim…!”

“...Of course.” Muarim said and then stood up, extending his hand for the boy. “Let’s head back, there’s matters we should look into first and Commander Ike must be waiting for us.”

“Yes!” Tormod took his hand and got up as well.


End file.
